Por mi desatinada bocota
by Claw-13
Summary: Si los comentarios malintencionados matarán, Rukia no estaría ni en el  mundo Shinigami. Pero estos pueden traer sus pequeñas sorpresas.


Uff…como siempre lo más complicado es empezar. Es la primera vez que publico una historia, he gastado horas en crae unas cuantas pero me faltaba el valor para hacerlas públicas. Espero que les guste, esta locura que se expresa en letras.

Aclaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son del creador de Bleach, Kubo Tite, solo cree esta historia con el fin de divertirme y divertirlos.

-uiiiiiihhh… de verdad te gusta, ¿ehh? verdad Kurosaki-kun –dijo burlándose del chico, con aquella vocecita tan irritante, y que repentinamente había cambiado el rostro del muchacho a uno muy serio y grave, que solo había mostrado ante las situaciones más importantes en su vida. Rukia solo quería molestarlo, de buena manera, quería desquitarse por la desagradable sensación que sentía al ver al chico demasiado concentrado en algunos pensamientos, que sospechaban eran del corazón, y ella raramente se equivocaba con lo que a este se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Lo irónico, era que lo molestaba con aquello que a ella misma más le irritaba. Así, tuvo la genial idea de tomar a Inoue como el centro de sus molestos comentarios. Sí, la chica de cabellos negros tenía el peor tino para escoger sus bromas, pero debía descargar toda su molestia acumulada. Aunque claro, por qué a la pobre chica que tanto había sufrido la última vez, ante una guerra que se suponía no tenía nada que ver y resultó estar involucrada más de la cuenta. Y es que solo pensar en Ichigo+Amor+Inoue, ¡la enojaba elevado al cubo!. Era la triste realidad de sus tormentos y por eso lo hacía, de esa manera su enfado era aún mayor, por lo tanto mejor broma y ¡bingo! un pelinaranjo más cabreado. Además su amiga no se enfadaría por eso ¿o sí?.

Su objetivo era causar algún colapso nervioso y una eventual discusión de 1 a 2 horas de insultos y descargos, para no sentirse enfadada, pero no, nada resulto como lo había planeado. Ichigo se devolvió a su espalda, de donde provenía la voz de Rukia, lo que sorprendió a la ojiazul que esperaba un par de improperios de parte de él, tenía preparada la caballería, con unos insultos bastante buenos y malintencionados, pero no fue así, nada resultó como lo había planeado. Ichigo se dirigió a paso rápido hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros la acorralo entre su cuerpo y los arboles de cerezo apenas florecidos con la llegada de la primavera.

La escuela a tales horas parecía un desierto, era tarde, de hecho comenzaba a anochecer, y ningún alma se encontraba en la escuela, ellos habían quedado como encargados del aseo del salón, siendo los últimos.

Pegada al árbol y con Ichigo en el frente observo atentamente sus ojos. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo; ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Tristeza? ¿Ira? ¿Frustración?. Mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos, el chico comenzó a hablar.

-no vuelvas a burlarte de eso, entendiste, Rukia.- replicó, sin soltarla y manteniendo intensamente la mirada.

-Ichigo…yo- quedó muda, no supo que decir ante eso, no esperaba esa reacción, quería una guerra, no un sermón, solo era una broma no haría daño a nadie, además era Ichigo.

-no vuelvas a decir eso, no sabes cuánto daño causarías si alguien te escucha- mantuvo su postura, esperando alguna reacción de la chica. "¿daño?, a quién, era broma, no debío tomárselo tan a pecho", pensó.

-pero...-fue cuando se dio cuenta. Tan en si mismada que había percibido solo la mitad del mensaje en el rostro del chico. Durante todo el día, había observado tan solo una parte de la ecuación, dejando desatendida la contraparte en la que enfocó su desatinado comentario.

-Inoue…-dijo al fin

-sí, Inoue- Relajó un poco la fuerza sobre los hombros de la chica. Rukia no se había percatado de su falta, ¡cómo no se había dado cuenta!, ella también andaba pensativa y triste, con una sonrisa forzada que no lograba a convencer ni a ella misma, tratando de alejarse del resto, su rápida partida a casa, la mirada que desviaba cada vez que chocaba con la suya, la cero intervención que mantuvo con Ichigo. Ahora lo entendía, todo encajaba, ¡Todo!

Inoue se le había declarado esa mismas tarde al muchacho, una tristeza inexplicable recorrió toda su fisionomía, algo en su interior dolía, una fuerza que no reconocía como propia la hacía desplomarse. Siempre había sido una chica fuerte pese a todo, pero eso no se lo esperaba. No había explicación lógica, que demonios le estaba pasándo.

-Ichigo, yo …no sé que decir, ¿Qué …pasó?- alcanzó articular, qué hacer no quería oír su respuesta, pero a la vez deseaba conocerla, el corazón se le transformó en mil tambores tocados a una velocidad que nunca imaginó, la respiración se le entrecortaba y le sudaban las manos. Si andar de tras enormes de monstruos era arriesgado, esperar por aquella respuesta, era la muerte en vida.

Ichigo bajo la mirada y miro el césped, una briza helada rozó sus cuerpos, dándoles un escalofrio, desde la punta de los pies a la ultima hebra de cabello, volvió la vista a Rukia, y tomo fuerzas.

-que no- dijo finalmente. Que no, que no qué, le tomo más de lo necesario lograr entender esa frase tan breve. Sus escalofríos, se transformaron en calor, este le subió a los pómulos y a todo su rostro, sus ojos dieron un destello especial, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, por su amiga. Siempre pensó que le tenía un cariño especial a Ichigo, pero no pensó que fuera ese tipo y por parte de él, también creyó que la quería mucho, pero ¡¿qué? Acaso faltaba algo a la formula, pero ¿qué era?

-pero, ¿por qué? …hay algo ¿más?-preguntó temerosa.

-….-ichigo desvio la mirada

-ichigo, dímelo -dijo más resuelta, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, y si no fuera por el agarre del muchacho caería de rodilla, pero no dejaría que su compañero amargase sólo, sin poder descargarse con nada ni con nadie, ya lo había visto algunas veces así y no le agradaba, por eso no iba a permitir quedarse sin poder ayudarlo a desahogar esa frustración, si debía sufrir lo haría con él, si debía hacerlo sola para que él lograse su felicidad, también estaba dispuesta a padecerla, nada podría separar esa conexión, que mantenían ambos desde que se conocieron. Lo busco con la mirada y la sostuvo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- lo que sea te apoyaré, te ayudare a salir, pero no te encierres en ese mundo, tienes la fuerza suficiente para acabar con un ejército completo de hollows, y sé que saldrás adelante, yo te apoyaré.-finalizó mirándolo con la frente erguida mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa, donde le mostraba toda su confianza y fe en él. Él mantuvo la mirada, de esas hipnotizantes que te dejan sin habla, demostrando la resolución, y las dudas disipadas, sus pupilas se dilataron, brillantes por el contraste de la llegada de las estrellas. Fue cuando ichigo poco a poco fue inclinándose, acercándose sin dejar de contemplar los ojos de la menuda chica, ella lo miraba intensamente, sabía exactamente la sintonía a la que estaba conduciendo su compañero, lo conocía más de lo que él mismo, cuando la respiración agitada del muchacho se acerco a su mejilla el lento acercamiento se detuvo, dando pasó al rápido golpeteo de los corazones de ambos. Con un repentino, rápido y decidido movimiento capturó los labios de la chica ante él, cerró sus ojos, entre nervioso y frenético, fue dando impulso aquella anhelada acción, que de inexperto se volvió lento y sensual, lo que causo aun más placer para ambos en todo su cuerpo. Él no era hombre de muchas palabras, y como dicen que "un acto vale más que mil palabras", y este claro ejemplo era la prueba indiscutible de aquel proverbio, y realmente lo valía. Rukia en un principio se sintió confundida, abrió de sobre manera sus ojos que poco a poco fue cerrando, sintiéndose entre nubes, qué era esa sensación, era tan fugaz e insaciable, y lo deseaba, de verdad que si, pronto calmo esa ansiedad, y se transformó en una suave, reconfortable, delicada, pero que le retuercia el estomago de una forma inexplicable, que le resultaba irresistible.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, ambos no tenían palabras. ¡QUE HABIAN HECHO!¡ ESO JAMÁS DEBIA OCURRIR¡ pero pasó. Como todo lo prohibido, las reglas se rompieron. Las habían roto nuevamente y lo volverían hacer, de seguro no sería la última vez que lo harían. Las penitencias no serán pocas, lo sabían, pero valía la pena. Sentir la electrizante suavidad de sus labios era más importante y valioso que cualquier tipo de castigo que la orden de los 46 les impusiera. Además que saben esos viejos amargados de aquello. El delirio y la locura de aquel sentimiento no tenía ataduras, ni respetaba reglas. Y las únicas leyes que existían en esos momentos eran las que les estaba imponiendo el corazón, que dictaba claramente: "prohibido detenerse", fue la única norma rigente. Hasta dónde llegarían, no lo sabían. Solo esperaban no ser atrapados por algún inoportuno.

El plan de la muchacha era "Hablar", pero luego de actuar, las palabras estaban de más.

A quienes hayan disfrutado digan yo..XD.

Ojalá la hayan disfrutado, tengo una cuantas historias guardas que pretendo publicar. Si se animan pueden mandarme sus opiniones… nos leemos pronto .. Claw-13


End file.
